Nouveau Départ
by Yunoki
Summary: [Attention SPOILER] Réécriture de la toute fin du film. Après l'enfermement de Grindelwald, Newt Scamander n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Credence. Avec Tina, ils le débusquent facilement et finalement, l'aînée Goldstein ne laisse pas que le Magizoologiste partir ce jour là.


_**Note**_

 _Eh oui ! Il fallait bien que j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice à un moment donné tout de même. Voici donc un nouvel OS sur cette saga qui promet : Fantastic Beasts._

 _Je vous avoue qu'en vrai, j'ai plein d'autres idées de textes (bien glauques sur la relation entre Credence et Gellert) mais comme j'avais pas envie de faire du déprimant tout de suite, voilà._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki_

* * *

 **Nouveau Départ**

Le port grouillait littéralement de monde, vu du dessus on aurait dit une fourmilière, où chaque petite ouvrière montait dans un bateau vers l'Europe ou se rendait sur le marché qui durait toute la journée. Dans cet amas informe, Newt marchait d'un pas rapide, sa valise ficelée fermement tenue dans la main et légèrement voûté, afin de ne pas croiser le regard des gens qui allaient en contresens. Non loin derrière lui, Tina trottinait dans ses pas, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

Arrivé près du pont d'embarcation, le magizoologiste se retourna vers la jeune femme et releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le reste des passagers soient montés sur le navire.

Newt tourna la tête vers une colonne massive et fit un petit mouvement de la main : un signal que tous les trois avaient conçu rapidement pour se faire comprendre. Sortant de l'ombre qui le caractérisait, Credence avança lentement vers eux, la tête baissée. Il se posta aux côtés de Newt et prit sa main dans un geste totalement naturel, que l'autre ne fit pas remarquer. Tina, souriant de toutes ses dents, avait les larmes aux yeux.

Après l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécue, Newt avait été prié de quitter New York dans les plus brefs délais, de toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu de rester bien longtemps au départ. Cependant la découverte de Credence avait été tout à fait non prévue et il était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui de rester en Amérique même si considéré comme mort.

Les nombreux sorts des Aurors n'avaient eu pas grand effet sur l'Obcurus, une fois qu'il avait pu assez se calmer, il était revenu à sa forme humaine. À nouveau le jeune homme effrayé avait refait surface et était retourné là où il avait tué sa "mère", celle qui l'avait adopté. Il était resté pendant des jours recroquevillé sur lui-même avant d'être retrouvé par les deux sorciers.

Contrairement au MACUSA, Newt avait vu Credence fuir et s'était promis de le retrouver avant de partir, il voulait tellement l'aider. À peu de choses près, l'ancien fils de détracteur de sorciers était comme ces créatures fantastiques qu'il transportait dans sa valise, les soignant pour ensuite les rendre à la nature si c'était possible. Le cadet Scamander avait bien vite prévenu Tina, qui s'était empressée de l'aider dans sa tâche, comme elle l'avait connue avant lui, le retrouver avait été plutôt simple. Son coeur s'était déchiré lorsqu'ils l'avaient aperçu, couché à même le sol et toujours tremblant, comme s'il attendait des coups qui ne viendraient plus jamais.

Les sorciers s'étaient agenouillés à ses côtés et l'avaient serré fort, si fort que Credence s'était un instant senti étouffé par la proximité de leurs corps. Il avait voulu les repousser dans un premier temps, s'attendant à un contact semblable à celui de Grindelwald, mais il abandonna rapidement pour s'effondrer, à bout de force.

Le jeune homme ne s'était réveillé que trois jours plus tard, dans la chambre d'ami des sœurs Goldstein, veillé par le sorcier introverti. Avec un traitement spécial Queenie - elle s'attirait définitivement les faveurs de tout le monde - il s'était vite remis sur pieds, mais parlait peu et autorisait et initiait le contact physique seulement avec Tina et Newt. Les deux susnommées l'avertirent de la situation dès qu'ils le pensèrent assez remis et il fut décidé naturellement que l'obcurus partirait et resterait avec l'ancien étudiant de Poudard.

Credence n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison, il leur faisait confiance. Tina l'avait défendu de sa mère d'adoption, brisant sa carrière par la même occasion et Newt… Newt l'attirait irrémédiablement. Rien de romantique là-dedans, mais il sentait au plus profond de son être comme un lien étrange qui le reliait à lui. Ce dernier voulait l'aider alors il se laisserait faire si cela voulait dire rester avec, faire partie de son monde, leur monde.

Le jeune homme reprit pied avec la réalité lorsque Tina l'enlaça fortement, automatiquement, il lui rendit son geste et enfouis son visage dans son cou. Il sentit les larmes de la sorcière mouiller sa veste, mais lui non plus n'était pas en reste, inondant son manteau.

Newt les regardait, un petit sourire gêné se dessinant sur ses lèvres et il regarda ailleurs le temps qu'ils se détachent. Credence reprit immédiatement sa main dans la sienne, essuyant ses joues de l'autre alors que Tina pleurait encore.

– Bon, nous devons y aller, dit maladroitement celui à la valise enchantée.

– Oui, reprit la jeune femme. Tant d'habitats et animaux fantastiques à découvrir, à faire comprendre à tous.

Newt la regarda un moment sans rien dire avant d'échapper dans un souffle :

– Je vous enverrais une copie du livre. Une fois qu'il sera rédigé proprement et remis au ministère.

– Oui, avec plaisir.

Elle renifla et un petit rire clair lui échappa, ses larmes séchant sur ses joues, puis elle se tourna vers Credence.

– Nous nous écrirons d'accord ? Pour un hibou, l'atlantique n'est pas grand chose à traverser.

– Bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'oublier, murmura-t-il comme s'il le craignait lui-même.

– Hey, aucun risque que ça arrive. Nous prendrons soin de toi Credence.

Tina déposa un baiser sur sa joue et au même moment, le dernier signal de départ fut lancé. Newt et elle échangèrent un dernier regard qui disait tant et si peu à la fois avant qu'il se détourne et monte sur le bateau avec son nouveau protégé.

Tous deux restèrent un moment sur le pont, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de la jeune femme qui les avait accompagnés ne soit plus qu'un point sur l'horizon.

– C'est un nouveau départ Credence, songea Newt en perdant son regard sur le bleu de l'océan.

Pour la première fois depuis toujours lui sembla-t-il, l'obscurus sourit. Oui, c'était un nouveau départ dans un monde qui n'était pas encore tout à fait le sien, mais qu'il apprendrait à connaître. Il avait un spécialiste des créatures fantastiques avec lui après tout.

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que ce One Shot vous aura plu, si vous voulez lire d'autres écrits de ma part n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil. ;)_


End file.
